beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Zeo Abyss
Not to be confused with Zeo Zagart from the original Beyblade series. This is an article about the Anime Character. '' ''For the manga counterpart of the same name, see here. Zeo Abyss (ゼオ・アビス, Zeo Abisu) is a recurring character in the Metal Saga, first appearing in Beyblade: Metal Masters. He is a former member of Team Star Breaker, representing America in The World Championship Tournament; Big Bang Bladers. He held a grudge against Masamune for going to Japan but forgave him after they both freed their best friend Toby from Hades Inc. He formerly used the arrangement system to battle in sync with his Flame Byxis 230WD, but has received a new bey and now battles with his Spiral Fox TR145W²D as apart of Team Dungeon. Appearance Zeo is a tall semi muscular teenager with light skin. He has long spiky brown hair pulled back into a short ponytail with beige highlights and piercing sky blue eyes. In Metal Masters, he wears an unzipped black suit with metal pads on his wrists, knees, shoulders, and outer thighs. He also sports a purple collar, with purple highlights and a red shirt underneath. In Metal Fury, he gets a new average look which is a red jacket with a white shirt and black pants, similar to his previous outfit prior to joining HD Academy. Personality Zeo is a very friendly and respectful Beyblader who can make friends very easily, due to his open and cheerful personality. Although, he was envious of Masamune and Toby because they were much better at Beyblade than him, this never stopped Zeo from trying, showing his drive to become better. Zeo has a deep love for his friends and can become very deceitful and stubborn towards those he feels has betrayed them. Zeo is shown to be very observant, as demonstrated when he was able to tell that Ziggurat's new blader Faust was actually Toby based on looking into Faust's eyes. Beyblade: Metal Masters History Zeo was born and raised in America. After taking up a love for Beyblade, he joined the Dungeon Gym and made a new friend named Toby. The two trained together, studying each as best friends. During this time, Masamune Kadoya, a boy from Japan arrived and Toby quickly befriended him along with Zeo. The three became the best of friends, forming a team together (Team Dungeon), and trained at the Gym everyday, although Zeo was not nearly as good as Masamune or Toby. He still felt welcome by the two and they won many battles together. But soon Toby came down with a very bad illness and Zeo and Masamune vowed to become the best in the world in order to help Toby. However, Masamune left to Japan with the desire to become the "Number One Blader in the World" and help afford Toby's treatment. Zeo, however, did not know this and thought that Masamune had betrayed their friendship for his own desires back in Japan. So instead Zeo turned to a man named Dr. Ziggurat who said that he could heal Toby as well as make Zeo a far better beyblader. Zeo agreed and turned Toby over into his care, while joining the HD Academy. He trained there for a long time and began to grow his skills, becoming one of the best at the academy. It is now that he is chosen by Dr. Ziggurat to be chosen to test a beyblade enhancement system called the Arrangement System. Zeo agreed to the arrangement and was partnered with his new Beyblade, Flame Byxis 230WD. Unforgiven Zeo was chosen by Dr. Ziggurat to join his Team that would represent America in the Beyblade World Championships; Big Bang Bladers. Zeo would be the third member, partnered with his teammates Jack and Damian Hart. Zeo and his team won several matches including their first semi-final where Zeo helped to defeat the Brazilian team; Team Garcias. Afterwards his team is set to face the European representatives; Team Excalibur. Before his match Zeo gains ear that Masamune and his team from Japan are also in America. Zeo takes it upon himself to find Masamune and his team, and does so when he finds Masamune visiting the Dungeon Gym. He walks with Masamune to the old training park where he displays his improved abilities and even decides to battle Masamune. Masamune is surprised to see that Zeo's skills have improved as much as they have, enough to completely defend against most of Masamune's attacks until he figures out one weakness in Byxis. The two continue to battle until they decide to save the match decision for the Championships. Zeo leaves the scene allowing Masamune and his team to travel around the town, while Zeo watches them and bitterly vows to himself that he will never forgive Masamune for abandoning him and Toby. Zeo returns to HD Academy to receive arrangement based on his battle recorded from Masamune, meanwhile an individual named Ryuga is brought into the Academy by Jack. Zeo is awakened in time to test his abilities against Ryuga who is eager to battle. Zeo tries to combat his unknown opponent who Dr. Ziggurat wishes to obtain data on but Zeo is too unaccustomed to his L-Drago's left spin and is overwhelmed easily by Ryuga's strength. After being defeated by Ryuga, Dr. Ziggurat infuriates him and he leaves by blowing a giant hole in the academy. Zeo is forced to undergo a higher level arrangement to enhance his more aggressive and negative feelings to better master his Flame Byxis' power. After awakening, he is sent to capture the fugitive Ryuga with a number of other bladers. He finds Ryuga outside the Big Bang Bladers BeyStadium and surrounds him, but before he is able to move in, he is interrupted by the return of the puzzled Masamune and his teammate from Team GanGan Galaxy, Gingka. Masamune takes Zeo's side in the situation, being oblivious to what's going on but Gingka is able to figure enough to help Ryuga, who warns him about Zeo and his team. With intensified aggression, Zeo is enraged by the sight of Masamune and loses focus of his mission, allowing Ryuga to escape with the other bladers in unsuccessful pursuit. Zeo refuses to live in Masamune's shadow any longer and demands a bey battle with him. Although Masamune is very confused about what's happened to Zeo that turn him violent and flustered about the battle challenge, he agrees to battle and is immediately surprised to see that Zeo is much stronger since their last battle. Gingka decides to help and gets in Zeo's way, forcing him to use his new powers to unlock Byxis' Special Move, Destiny Needle. Zeo uses this to pin Masamune and Gingka against each other using Byxis' magnetic waves. Zeo reveals the truth to Masamune, that he will never forgive him for leaving Toby and him and betraying them, and although Masamune claims to have left for different reasons, Zeo refuses to believe him. During the battle Zeo notices that Damian is within the stadium and with that he decides to leave Masamune and return to the academy. Under Dr.Ziggurat's orders, Zeo does not participate in the battle with Excalibur, leaving it to Jack who has just had his beyblade, Evil Befall UW145EWD, completed. Who's Number One Instead Zeo goes under one final arrangement to further unlock the remainder of Byxis' power, although he is unable to complete it (at 92.0%) and leaves with his team for their final match against GanGan Galaxy. Because Damian had attacked Tsubasa and Yu on the day before during Zeo's attack on Masamune, GanGan Galaxy is short two members leading Masamune to face Zeo in the first round. Before their match gets underway, Masamune claims that he will be number one and will prove it by defeating Zeo. This infuriates Zeo, who says that Masamune is only number one at betraying people and that Zeo and that Team Starbreaker will be the real number one for Toby. Still believing that he is superior to his considered "childish" rival, Zeo battles Masamune and explains how HD Academy has rebuilt him into a stronger beyblader, much stronger than his injured friends who he also calls "weak". Masamune burns at Zeo's comment, who believes Zeo has changed and is too far gone, but Masamune fights back to make Zeo feel his spirit. Zeo is undaunted by his former friend's words and uses his Destiny Needle, in his frenzied desperation to dominate Masamune once again in a stadium-out. Masamune is able to tear away, but barely, with his teammates' wisdom and escape the magnetic pull to gain the upper hand. That unanticipated event reminds Zeo that if he loses, Toby's medical treatment will be cut off. Zeo refuses to allow this and keeps up the clash for Toby, enhancing his arrangement during battle with a button on his belt to perfect synchronization with his Flame Byxis. Blaming Masamune for his current situation, Zeo unleashes the full power of Byxis with his new special move; Magnetic Needle Storm. In a flash of light that engulfs the stadium, all of Zeo's wrath and fury is heaved upon Masamune all at once. His Striker defeated and arm broken, Masamune lays in front of Zeo, finally defeated in a single, deliberate moment. Zeo pants in astonishment and exhaustion that he had finally won for Toby, and falls unconscious to the ground in weariness and pain from the mid-battle arrangement. For a Friend When Zeo awakens in the Star Breakers' locker room, he finds that he is free of the arrangements' hypnosis due to his intense feelings. After Jack and Damian's losses, he then realizes the truth about Masamune and soon finds out that the world championships were lost. Zeo goes to check on Toby's condition only to find out that Toby had been healed, but at a cost. Toby had been manipulated by the arrangement system, turning him into a brainwashed puppet for Ziggurat named Faust. Zeo is very disapproving and shell-shocked of this, to Ziggurat's dislike. Ziggurat decides to incarcerate Zeo to keep him from interfering with the launch of his new energy system that would be powered by Faust and his Twisted Tempo 145WD. Zeo discovers that this energy will be used to fuel a weapon known as the Spiral Force, which will be transferred across the world to any buyer via the floating fortress dubbed "Hades City". Zeo is aboard during the takeoff, and he escapes his imprisonment and makes his move to save Toby. On his way, Zeo finds Ziggurat trying to escape GanGan Galaxy's assault on the Spiral Force. Zeo plans to make Ziggurat pay for what he's done to both him and Toby, Ziggurat tries to escape through battle, but Zeo easily defeats him right out of the launch. Zeo continues to move towards the Spiral Core where he finds Masamune's confession to Toby, finally opening Zeo's eyes to the real Masamune, the one that never changed at all nor betrayed him or Toby and instead is still the same best friend he knew long ago. Zeo decides to help Masamune, rekindling their friendship as they try to regain their best friend Toby by defeating Faust. Masamune and Zeo takes Faust through all their memories hoping to convince his brainwashed self that he is not a hypnotized alter-ego, but Toby, their closest friend. But Faust stubbornly still refuses to believe he is Toby. As a last resort, Masamune and Zeo bring their promise of climbing to the title of "number one" to the light, which recalls he is Toby, and aids Toby to break free of his arrangement's control. The three childhood friends escape Hades City together and return home, with a new and old Toby, healed with his two best friends, as they pledge to climb to the top together as the newly reformed Team Dungeon. Beyblade: Metal Fury The New Team Dungeon He, along with Toby, makes a new bey. Both of their beys posses the Spiral wheel. Zeo has Spiral Fox TR145W²D while Toby has Spiral Lyre ED145MF. The two battle Tsubasa together and give him a good fight. However, in the end they all use their special moves but Coach Steel interrupts and ends the match. Afterwards, Zeo and Toby make very few appearances as they compete in a tournament with Masamune, King, and the Garcias; then they assist the Legendary Bladers in their quest to defeat Nemesis and save the world. When the Legendary Bladers except Gingka are unable to continue, Zeo, along with every other blader in the world, sends the power of their Beyblades to Gingka so he can defeat Nemesis once and for all. Beyblades *'Evil Aries 145S:' Zeo's first beyblade that was shown in several flashbacks when he was younger. Zeo used Aries to battle in several tournaments alongside his best friends Toby and Masamune. *'Flame Byxis 230WD' : Zeo's primary Beyblade in Metal Masters. He obtained it at HD Academy. Zeo grants most of his success to Flame Byxis. He uses it until he cut his ties with the Academy, possibly leaving Flame Byxis to get destroyed in Hades City. *'Spiral Fox TR145W²D' : Zeo's new beyblade after he discarded his Flame Byxis. Zeo obtained this bey at Dungeon Gym. Spiral Fox represents Zeo's fox like hair and "go for it" personality. Special Moves Flame Byxis 230WD *'Destiny Needle': Zeo's first special move in the anime, Zeo first used this attack in episode 37 of Beyblade: Metal Masters. *'Magnetic Needle Storm': Zeo's second special move in the anime, Zeo first used this attack in episode 41 of Beyblade: Metal Masters. Spiral Fox TR145WD *'Buster Tail': Zeo's first special move with Spiral Fox, Zeo first used this attack in episode 14 of Beyblade: Metal Fury. Beybattles Gallery Metal Masters Metal Fury Manga ZeoA.jpg|Zeo in the manga !.jpg|Zeo as seen in a CoroCoro scan Trivia *Zeo and Byxis' special move is very similar to Ryutaro's Distortion Drive, however, unlike Distortion Drive, Byxis can move the opposing bey and toss it, etc. *It is unknown what happened to Evil Aries (when he was younger) and Flame Byxis after in Metal Masters, because in Metal Fury, Zeo now uses Spiral Fox. It is possible he might have left Flame Byxis to get destroyed along with Hades City to start a new beginning. **He, Toby and Jack are the only characters in anime to use Light Launcher 2. *He has a hairstyle similar to his beyblade Spiral Fox. His hair also resembles Yu Tendo's hair. *He has the same first name as Zeo Zagart from the original series. *Zeo's last name Abyss, is also a bottomless pit sometimes connected to the underworld or hell, which may be a reference to Hades Kerbecs, the top bey on Team Star Breaker. *He was the only member of the team who didn't want to rely on the Arrangement System because he believed he could win without it. *He is one of the few bladers that has 3 beyblades through out the Metal Saga. Some include Gingka (Storm Pegasus 105RF, Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F, and Cosmic Pegasus F:D), Ryuga (Lightning L Drago 100HF, Meteo L Drago LW105 LF,L Drago Destructor F:S) and Toby (Rock Aries 145WD, Twisted Tempo 145WD and Spiral Lyre ED145MF). * He has a similar appearance with Max Tate of the original series. Category:Male Category:Metal Masters Character Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Team Star Breaker Category:Team Dungeon